Defying Fate
by practicemakesperfect1
Summary: Camelot has had peace for years now, and now is the perfect time for Merlin to tell Arthur everything. Merlin has hidden his secret for so long however that he can't bring himself to tell Arthur, and so fate decides to step in. She splits Merlin and 'Emrys', creating another personality set on completing his destiny, no matter what.


**Do I have another Merlin story I really should update? Yes. Am I going to update it instead of writing a new story? Not a chance.**

 **This is a story I have been thinking about for a while. The idea that Merlin and Emrys are actually separated to some extent has always interested me, whether they be two whole different people or just an alter ego.**

 **So this chapter is really just a prologue to set the scene. It was surprisingly hard to write and say want I needed to, so it might not flow as much as I would like it too. But I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review! They are the much needed support I need to keep writing.**

Immediately, Merlin knew it was a dream.

It was the little things that gave it away. The way the lake's surfaced shimmered too brightly, the too green grass beneath his feet. The scene radiated serenity in a way nothing real ever could.

Compared to the usual nightmares he faced, Merlin was instantly on high alert. Countless potions couldn't get rid of his terrible dreams, so he doubted this was natural.

Her appearance was sudden, yet not startling. One second Merlin was staring out across the water, the next locking eyes with a young women hovering just a foot over the lake. It happened so fast he didn't even notice at first.

The first thing Merlin realised was her power. It fell off her in waves, creating small waves in the water beneath her and made the air hazy, as if he was looking through a foggy window. Her hair was the colour of a burning fire, the same shade as her eyes. Her gown was a shimmery gold, catching the sunlight and making the dress come alive every time she moved. Her rosy lips were stretched into a gentle smile as she drifted towards Merlin.

"Emrys" the word was enough to snap Merlin out of his daze and raise his suspicions. The woman's expression quickly morphed into one of displeasure at his reaction.

"Emrys, do you know who I am?"

"Lady Fate." The words were said before he had the chance to realise what they meant. Acting upon instinct alone, Merlin got down on one knee and bowed his head, and only after hearing a tinkling laugh did he dare look up.

"Come now, someone of your power should not have to bow, though it is nice to see." The amusement that shown in her eyes gave Merlin the confidence to stand, albeit slowly.

"Is there something wrong lady Fate?" he doubted this was a social visit.

She sighed, "you should know better than anyone that destiny is not something to be ignored, and yet you seem to be stalling."

"What? How am I stalling?" The shock overrode Merlin's manners.

"It's been years since Arthur was crowned King and yet the laws on magic have not changed. It is time Emrys, the old religion has waited long enough. Do not make it wait any longer."

Each word felt like a physical blow. How much has Merlin done for his destiny? How much has he sacrificed? Will's, Lancelot's, Balinor's, and Morgana's pained expressions flashed in his mind. Ever since the first time he met Kilgharrah everything he has done was for his destiny. All the late nights, sneaking around, and going behind Arthur's back was for Albion. Every time he was forced to watch his kin die, the only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that one day thing would be different. Everything he has done was for the prophecy, and she dares accuse him of ignoring his destiny?

Pure, unadulterated rage boiled in his vein, allowing him to forget just who stood in front of him. "I have done everything for the future of Albion. I have risked my life, lied to everyone I care about, had to watch as the people I care about are sacrificed for this destiny. I've had to assure myself that it was all worth it, that one day those with magic will live without the fear of prosecution. To say I am not working to achieve my destiny could not be more wrong." Merlin didn't realise he was so worked up until he could hear his own breathe come out as pants.

Lady Fate must have realised just how much her words had impacted Merlin, and answered in a softer tone. "The old religion appreciates everything you have done Emrys, and does not deny the lengths to which you have gone to. Camelot has seen peace for a while now, and now is the perfect time to work towards change. The laws will not change if you do nothing to change them. Perhaps-" she took a deep breath and continued. "Perhaps it is time to let Arthur know the truth."

The reaction was instant. Still working through his anger, the suggestion felt like a slap in the face. "No I- I can't"

"Emrys, it's okay he-"

"No! It's not right. Not the right time. He's been so happy, how could I ruin that?" Merlin shook his head firmly, resolute in his decision.

Lady Fate knew it would not be easy, but this level of denial was surprising even to her. "He has to find out eventually Merlin, what better time than now?"

"Arthur is still a new king. He still hasn't settled into his title yet, to tell him my secret would just be unfair on him."

It was all too clear that Merlin wouldn't listen. "Destiny and fate is not the same thing young warlock. Destiny is seen as the best possible outcome someone can achieve with his life, while fate is the inevitable end that they will reach no matter what. It is your duty to do everything you can to achieve your destiny, but even then it cannot be guaranteed. Remember this, my child."

But Merlin wasn't listening, to busy thinking of more excuses as to why he could not tell Arthur.

Resigned, lady Fate did the only thing she could think of. She just hoped it would be enough to ensure the future of Albion.

"Farewell Emrys, I wish you luck in achieving your destiny and hope one day you will find peace."

Merlin couldn't figure out why her eyes were full of sorrow, and was still thinking about it by the time he woke up.


End file.
